Super Macho Man
Super Macho Man has made multiple video game appearances; his first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! ''in 1984. Later, he became the very last boxer to fight against in the Japan-only, limited-edition, Famicom gold cartridge game simply called ''Punch-Out!!. Next, when Mike Tyson became the last boxer to fight against in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (and later, Mr. Dream in Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream), Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champ. His next appearance was when he became champion of the World Circuit in 1994's Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In his latest appearence on Punch-Out!! (Wii), he appears as the #1 contender in the World Circuit. He is a stereotypical bodybuilder, taunting Little Mac by flexing his pectoral muscles in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, and incorporating his exercise routines into his powerful attacks in the SNES Super Punch-Out!!. His offense is similar to that of Soda Popinski (being in most his 2D appearances he was in, he was a palette swap of Soda Popinski) with big uppercuts and hooks, except he has his own attack, the "Super Spin Punch." He utilizes two versions of this punch; for the first one he simply spins around 360 degrees with his arms outstretched and throws a quick haymaker at Little Mac. The second is a stronger one that occurs once he gets up from being knocked down; this time he moves back a bit and then keeps spinning around seemingly until Mac can no longer dodge. Like the Bull Charge of Bald Bull, this one can also floor Mac in one strike. In the picture during profile mode in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man is tanned and has grey hair. But in the actual game, he has pale skin and black hair. This inconsistency in appearance only occurs in the NES versions (due to limitations of the time). The music played for Super Macho Man in Punch-Out!! (NES) (also used for Von Kaiser and Great Tiger) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries", though in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is a short piece of music reminiscent of surf music. Super Macho Man was also featured as a Hasbro action figure, in a Topps trading card series and in Valiant Comics Nintendo Comics System, appearing in the story "Fox and Hounds." Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1984) Super Macho Man's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champion in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. He's extremely strong and uses a 360 degree punch called the Macho Punch to defeat the player. This attack will knock the player out and the only way to avoid it is by ducking. He fights a lot like the other fighters except that he punches a lot more often. He'll use his Macho Punch a lot so it can be a very tough fight. Before the fight, he wiggles his pecs and flexes his butt at the screen. His Palette swap is Vodka Drunkenski. ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!'' (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champion. His attacks are the exact same punches as Soda Popinski's. He will usually use his special attack Macho Spin Punch two times in a row, but it doesn't require the player to duck as in all of the other Punch-Out!! games. His attacks are much slower than they were in Super Punch-Out!!, however. In the Japanese version of the game, Super Macho Man is the last opponent as Mike Tyson wasn't an opponent in that version. Super Macho Man has the same body as Soda Popinski. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) He once again returned in'' Super Punch-Out!!'' as the World Circuit Champion. He's weaker than in the previous games. He attacks almost exactly like in the old games but he uses fewer ordinary attacks and more one-hit KO attacks, as well using his training programs as attacks against the player which are very hard to avoid. He is the palette swap of Masked Muscle. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Super Macho Man returns in Punch-Out!! (Wii) in the World Circuit, but for the first time ever, is not the World Circuit champion, only the #1 contender of the circuit. He mostly uses attacks that take a lot of effort to avoid and do a lot of damage such as his trademark Super Macho Clothesline Attack which takes away half of Little Mac's health for every punch. He always uses three in a row and he'll say "Super... Macho... MAN!!" and his glasses will start to glow before using it so it's generally detectable. In his slideshow, he is shown to be a popular boxer in Hollywood, constantly being followed by paparazzi and signing autographs while working out and going on dates. During battle, he even strikes a pose for his fans every now and then (even saying "Photo Op" before doing it) and Mac can earn a star if he punches him in the face while posing. It was also known that Super Macho Man was one of the people who was knocked out by Mr. Sandman during his rise to being the champion (In fact, according to his win record in Career mode, Mr. Sandman was his only loss.). When he KD's you he will taunt you by yelling "Stay down!" and if he KO's you he will exit the ring on a helicopter. He speaks with somewhat of a valley-boy lingo (which is reinforced by the fact that, when fighting him, the soundtrack has a surf music arrangement) and seems to think extremely highly of himself thinking that he can't lose to Little Mac. His voice is provided by Mike Inglehart. Contender Stars: *Land two delayed hits after finishing his Crunch Time stun. *Land a delayed hit after dodging his Delayed Uppercut. *Jab him right after he says "Op" during his Photo Op taunt. Attacks: *Crunch Time: A fast uppercut. Finish the stun with a jab and land two more jabs for a star. (Dodge in his direction) *Delayed Uppercut: A delayed uppercut. Land a delayed hit after a dodge for a star. *Macho Spin: A single clothesline spin. *Super Macho Clothesline Attack: Swings a fist 3 times. Avoid by ducking, much like Don Flamenco's Rose Flurry. *Pump It: He will move to Mac's left, put his gloves together while bending his elbows, and do a right hook. *Photo Op: His taunt, jab him for a star. Instant Knockdown: * When Super Macho Man does the Super Macho Clothesline Attack, dodge the first two spins, then throw a One to Two-Star Punch. Instant Knockout: * When Super Macho Man does the Super Macho Clothesline Attack, dodge the first two spins, then throw a Three star Punch. Infinite combo trick: After Super Macho Man finishes his Super Macho Clothesline Attack land 8 punches in a combo. When he leans to one side, land an opposite jab and he will twirl to the other side. When this happens land another opposite jab. Continue this pattern to knock him down. This trick does not work in Title Defense. 'Title Defense Mode' Super Macho Man returns in Title Defense to fight Little Mac once again. His appearance doesn't change that much except that his pants change color to a darker blue. He has a new fighting scheme but his punches are pretty much the same as before except that he has increased attack speed and his punches do more damage. He taunts more often, but getting the star off all three taunts requires good timing and knowing when to attack. If Super Macho Man blocks before doing a taunt, he will counter with a Combined Elbow smash. His Macho Spin in Title Defense Mode is faster and much harder to avoid but it's still just and will knock you down immediately if you get hit. Also, his Super Macho Clothesline Attack can now knock Mac out with just one spin. He doesn't have an Instant Knockdown in Title Defense. In the introductory slideshow, it is revealed that Little Mac has taken away Super Macho Man's spotlight and fame, much to his annoyance. Glitch: When he does his triple spin attack, instead of ducking the first time, throw a star punch. If it hits and is timed correctly he won't do anything except stand there and block your attacks until the next round. (Alternatively, dodge the first punch, then throw the Star Punch before his second punch. If timed correctly, the glitch will also occur.) Stars: *Land two delayed hits after finishing his Hang Ten stun. *Land a delayed hit after dodging his Delayed Uppercut. *Jab him during his Flex taunt. *Hook him when he looks at you during the Work It taunt. *Hook him before he flexes during his Feel the Burn taunt. Attacks: *Pump It: He will move to Mac's left, put his gloves together while bending his elbows, and do a right hook. *Release the Beast: He will move to Mac's right side and do a jumping left-handed uppercut. *Wipe-Out: He will move to Mac's left side and do a delayed jumping right-handed uppercut. *Hang Ten: He will move to Mac's left side and do a quick right-handed uppercut. (Dodge in his direction) *Delayed Uppercut: A delayed uppercut. Land a delayed hit after a dodge for a star. *Macho Spin: A single clothesline spin. *Super Macho Clothesline Attack: The same as it is in Contender, though there's no camera flash, and the punches come faster and knock you down if you get hit. *Flex It: Jab him for a star. *Work It: Hook him when he looks at you for a star. *Feel the Burn: Hook him before he flexes for a star. Exhibition Challenges Contender: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Clothesline attack! # Find 3 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1! Title Defense: # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1 and NEVER earn a Star! # Win the fight in under 2 minutes... Gallery Image:Madclown_supermachoman.jpg| Profile poster SuperPunchOut-SuperMachoMan.gif|link=Super Macho Man spunchoutsfcsmwin.gif|Super Macho Man's taunt|link=Super Macho Man Quotes Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!/Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (NES): '' *"I don't smoke... but tonight, I'm gonna smoke you!" *"I work on my tan harder than I'll have to work on you!" *"My body is just so totally cool!" *"My super spin punch is totally tough!" Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) *"Make sure to stand clear while I pose for my fans." (first match) *"Fighting hurts my gorgeous body, but trashing wimps makes it all worthwhile." (rematch) *"I'll have to train a bit more. Maybe I'll start with my abs..." (endgame) *"Exercise program A!" (His cornerman, telling him to perform four jabs) *"Exercise program B!" (His cornerman, telling him to perform three hooks) *"Exercise program C!" (His cornerman, telling him to perform three uppercuts) Punch-Out!! (Wii): *"Are you ready? 'Cause I'm gonna put on a show!" (beginning of match) *"Make sure you get my good side....oh wait, I ONLY HAVE good sides!" (during intermission) *"Oh, these sunglasses? You can't afford THESE sunglasses. And get your hands off the ropes!" (during intermission) *"Get outta my way! *Shoves the referee aside* "It's showtime!" (before the second round in Contender) *"Yeah! YEAH! Welcome...to my world!" (after winning in Contender) *"Grrr!" *''The spotlight'' moves slightly* "''Grrr!!" ''*The spotlight moves further* "Sigh...GRRR!!" *The spotlight moves to other side of ring* "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" (beginning of Title Defense match) *"...I still look better than you, Little Mac." (during Title Defense intermission) *"When I'm done with you, no one is gonna dare take your picture!" (during Title Defense intermission) *"Oh, NOW you love me. NOW you love Macho Man. Well it's too late... maybe not! Yah! YAH! Graah!" (after winning in Title Defense) *"Stay down!" (after knocking Little Mac down) *"Crunch Time!" (Successful left uppercut) *"Hang Ten!" (Successful Title Defense left uppercut) *"Pump it!" (when hooking Little Mac successfully) *"Pump-Argh!" (when dodging his hook) *"Pump-Bogus!"(when dodging his hook) *"Pump-No!" (when dodging his hook) *"Pump-Dude?!" (when dodging his hook) *"Release the Beast!" (Successful Title Defense left spinning uppercut) *"Release the Argh!" (After Dodging his left spinning uppercut) *"Release the Dude?!" (After Dodging his left spinning uppercut) *"Release the Bogus!" (After Dodging his left spinning uppercut) *"Release the No!" (After Dodging his left spinning uppercut) *"Wipe-out!" (Successful Title Defense right spinning uppercut) *"Wipe-Argh!" (After Dodging his right spinning uppercut) *"Wipe-Dude?!" (After Dodging his right spinning uppercut) *"Wipe-Bogus!" (After Dodging his right spinning uppercut) *"Photo Op!" (Contender taunt) *"Flex it!" (Title Defense taunt) *"Work it!" (Title Defense taunt) *''"Feel the burn!"'' (Title Defense taunt) *"Bogus!" (After dodging his attack) *"Dude?!" (After dodging his attack) *"No!" (After dodging his attack) *"Argh!" (After dodging his attack) *"Ma-cho!" (Successful clothesline) *"Ma-Dude?!" (Failed clothesline) *"Ma-Bogus!" (Failed clothesline) *"Ma-Argh!"(Failed clothesline) *"Ma-No!" (Failed clothesline) *"Nice try!" (After dodging Mac's star punch) *"Super! Macho! MAN!" (Before The Macho Spin Punch) Doc Louis Tips *''"Alright, alright, alright! Super Macho Man's fame and fortune is over, baby! Let's turn his Hollywood face into a horror film, baby!"'' *''"When you're done with this sucka, Mac baby, he's really gonna need his sunglasses!"'' *''"This is the big show, Mac! This is the big show, baby! Super Macho Man loves the spotlight! When he starts posing for his fans, something big is coming!"'' *''"Ok kid, listen up. When Super Macho Man starts spinning, you're not gonna be able to dodge out of his way. Stay on top of your game, son!"'' *''"Let's give this goose a gander. Show the fans why they oughta cheer for Little Mac!"'' *''"You stole his spotlight. Now steal his thunder! Let's show the world why you're the champ, Mac!"'' *''"You stole his spotlight, Mac. Now steal his thunder! Let's show the whole world why you're the best!"'' *''"How you feel, son? How you feelin'? Super Macho Man's spinning uppercuts can be mighty nasty. You dodge the wrong way, you're gonna get hit."'' *''"Hey, Little Mac baby. You feeling alright? You look a little kinda dizzy. Listen, Super Macho Man loves to spin. He oughta be a figure skater."'' *''"Let's go, Mac baby. Dig deep, his spinning clothesline is nasty. You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, Mac!"'' *''"Super Macho Man is down and out, baby! I saw him sweeping up last night at the chocolate bars convention!"'' *''"Lights! Cameras! KNOCKOUT, baby! Super Macho Man is cruisin' for a bruisin'! Hit him so hard to knock him into next Thursday!"'' Trivia *In the NES version, he has grey hair in his mug shot, when in the ring, he has black hair. *Super Macho Man does several bodybuilding poses during his fight: when he is doing is Super Macho Clothesline Attack, he is doing successively a Side Chest, Back Double Biceps and an unknown pose. We he is taunting, he is doing also a Side Chest pose for "Flex It", a Front Double Biceps for "Work It" and a Most Muscular for "Feel the Burn" *Although a "Clothesline" is an actual wrestling move, the Clothesline Spin is more similar to a haymaker punch, in which a boxer "whips" his arm around with minimal elbow bend. *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, despite being in the fame of the ladies and paparazzi, Super Macho Man doesn't seem to be very popular among the audience, because during his cutscenes, the crowd mainly boos him, even when he wins the match. During Title Defense Mode, he tries to get himself under the spotlight, but once he gets under it, the light moves away from him. However, if you lose to SMM, he moves away from the spotlight twice before basking in it. *Aran Ryan and Super Macho Man are both very unpopular among the audience, to the point of throwing food at Super Macho Man in Title Defense Mode. *In Super Punch-Out!!, in the World Circuit, he is the only boxer who uses legal boxing moves (Aran Ryan grabs the player, Heike Kagero hits Little Mac with his hair, and Mad Clown juggles and throws balls at him). *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man is known for the phrase "Release the Bogus!". This is due to the fact that in Title Defense mode, he would shout "Release the Beast!" during one of his punches. The "Beast" part, however, would only be said if the blow landed. If any of his punches were dodged, Super Macho Man would sometimes say "Bogus!". If this punch in particular was dodged, on an uncommon occasion, he would say the memetic line. When members of YouTube who play Punch-Out!! heard this phrase, they quickly saw the humorous side of things, and the line rose to fame. Alternately, "Release the dude!" has been seen, albeit not as frequently, as a reference to The Dude from The Big Lebowski. *Super Macho Man is known to be a stereotypical bodybuilder. However, in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he doesn't have this look. (possibly due to the limitations of the NES, he was a palette swap of Soda Popinski to save space on the cartridge) *For unknown reasons, despite the fact that he had lost against Mr. Sandman in the championship, he still had the fame, female fangirls, and paparazzi following him, whereas after he lost against Little Mac, he seemed to have everything taken away from him (or at least the girls & the paparazzi). A possible reason for this is that he was expected to beat Little Mac with ease and when he fought Mr. Sandman, Super Macho Man's fans maybe were expecting him to get crushed. *Many people believe that in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man isn't actually 27 due to his gray hair and his facial features. Super Macho Man may be lying about his age (which was not uncommon among celebrities of the past). There are several theories about this: a) he has a rare genetic condition in which he developed gray hair at an early age, b) he's naturally silver- or platinum-blond, c) he colors his hair gray for reasons known only to him, d) his hair has been bleached out from too much time in the sun, or e) he really is lying about his age. *In Punch-Out!! (Wii), Super Macho Man is, along with Mr. Sandman, the only character in Contender Mode to have a changed record, from 35-0 to 35-1. The one loss was to Mr. Sandman, who had no losses. He also gains a second loss in TD mode, much like Mr. Sandman in earlier games. *In Sandman's bio, it is shown that Super Macho Man lost to Mr. Sandman. However, Sandman actually seems to be getting applause when he beats Super Macho Man, unlike the other boxers (although whether they didn't applaud Sandman for beating the other fighters is unknown, since the only time we even see their reaction to Sandman's winning, positive or negative, is after he beats Super Macho Man.). Also, along with Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski and Bald Bull, he was in the middle of a punch when Sandman knocked him out. *In Title Defense, he is the only opponent in the entire game to not have an instant-knockdown opportunity nor an instant-knockout opportunity. *Super Macho Man's Title Defense appearance is similar to that when he appeared in Super Punch-Out!! (SNES). *As with Don Flamenco, Super Macho Man is popular with the ladies, but the audience dislikes Super Macho Man and likes Don Flamenco. *Super Macho Man is the only boxer in the Punch-Out!! series with three words in his boxer name. *In Title Defense Mode, if the player tries to use a Star Punch, Super Macho Man will maintain his stance until the moment before the punch is loosed. He will dodge to the right before the punch connects saying "Nice try!" This usually results in first-time players believing he doesn't know how to dodge Little Mac's Star Punch. *Super Macho Man, Aran Ryan and Bald Bull are the only boxers who attack the Referee. In between rounds in Contender Mode, Macho Man pushes the ref out of the way. *In the NES version, the newspaper in the cutscene for winning the World Championship has Super Macho Man placing a lost and found request relating to his belt. It says: "Where is my belt". *During his victory animation in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, whether it was intentional or not, Macho Man will laugh without opening his mouth. *In the NES version, Super Macho Man has a chance of saying "I work on my tan harder than I'll have to work on you!" between rounds. However it seems to be false, since in that game his skin doesn't seem to be tanned at all. Possibly, this means he didn't work on his tan at all, so he won't have to do anything to beat Mac. * His name is possibly a reference to famous wrestler, "Macho Man" Randy Savage. * His behavior in regards to his bravado, showing off his strength and his libido by having pretty girls in his corner whilst the audience considers him a "heel", or villainous fighter, seems to be based off the wrestler Thunderlips, who fought Rocky Balboa in Rocky III. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Major Characters Category:Orthodox fighters